Being Too Hurt
by Stormysky21
Summary: set after Jonouchi's dule with Marik. Yami tries to save Jonouchi and ends up depressed...as you may say it. He ends up staying with Seto Kiba at the Kiba mansion. Best way to sum up.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes=set after Jonouchi's dule with Marik in the Battle City finals. A Yami and Seto fic. Yami ends up with a body. **

**Chapter 1**

**Yami P.O.V**

**I ran to Jonouchi before he hit the ground…..dead. I held him close and tried to use some source of my powers to bring him back…..to reach out…..or something! If I just sat there…I knew what would happen, **

**Yugi's friends would hate me for not doing anything…like always and Yugi would try to keep saying it wasn't my fault and defend me…like always. This thing got old…and if they really hated me that much, I wish that they would just say it. **

" **You know, the more you drain yourself with your magic, the more you can't use your magic…and we all know that you need your powers, Yami." Marik said, chuckling. " That or you could die with him." **

" **Yami, please…get down here. Come on." It was Malik this time. He had come out of his room and was trying to get me to come over. I fealt someone pull me away from the body.**

**I looked into the light brown eyes of Seto Kiba. " He had been attacked by a powerfull monster by a shadow gamer. I don't think there is much else any one can do, Yami. I'll have a doctor look him over to check for life or anything, but I want you staying with me and Mokuba for tonight." he told me. **

**Silence. " What about your dule?" Otagi asked. " It is going to be postponed due to all of the violence and stress that has been going on in the tournament" Seto said. " Yami, come on. I'll lead you to our room." **

**Yami P.O.V**

**I unpacked once he lead me inside and just curled up in a ball on the bed that I now had. Yugi came to check up on me. " How are you?" he asked. " Horrible. Is Jonouchi really…" I started. Jonouchi had been the only one out of all of Yugi's friends that actually liked me. **

" **Yeah. He's dead" Yugi told me. " Kiba is going to send us all home tomorrow, but he wanted to know if you wanted to stay at his mansion for awhile. To cope with the stress and stuff." Yugi told me. / And to get away from my pals in case they start anything/ he added on our mind-link. **

" **I'm ok with it." I told him. Yugi smiled at me. " I think that it will be a good thing for you, Yami." he told me. **

**Seto P.O.V**

**I saw Yugi come out of the room that we had. " He is ok with staying with you guys" Yugi told me. I glanced at Anzu and Honda, who were off to their own rooms. **

**They seemed to treat Yami like shit, while they didn't mind Yugi in the slightest. " Why are your friends so horrible to Yami?" I asked. " They don't like him mainly for his powers and being so different. It was part of why Yami wanted Jonouchi alive again. Jonouchi was the only one out of my friends that treated Yami like decent person. And now he is gone." Yugi told me. **

" **Did he love…." I started, but Yugi chuckled. " They were like brothers, Kiba. That and Yami loved someone else. He is too afraid to tell them though." he said. Yugi looked back at me. **

" **Kiba, look after Yami. He is going to need you" he told me. I was quite for awhile. Then I went into the room to make plans for everyone's removal and for them to get back to Domino.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seto P.O.V

When we got back, I showed Yami to his room. I was sort of happy that the Ishtars gave him a body because now he could start school and have an education. Sure he still had his powers and stuff, but at least he could get out.

" Supper will be done soon, Yami. Why don't you unpack and stuff." I said. I went downstairs and called the game shop to tell them that me and Yami got back ok.

It was who answered and he thanked me and told me to take care and stuff. I checked on the cook to see what was for Supper. A basic meal by the looks of it.

I went back into my study and got some work done. While I was working, I heard footsteps in Yami's room. I had Yami have the room by my study so that I could check on him to make sure he was ok. I had seen how close he was to hurting himself over Jonouchi when he died and thought that it may happen again so it may be a good idea to have someone keep an eye on him.

About thirty minutes later, the door to Yami's room opened and Yami left it. I glanced up at it and watched him. Truthfully I loved Yami. I have since Dulest Kingdom but I don't have the nurve to tell him. " Got bored in there?" I asked.

" Yeah and I finished unpacking." he said. " Supper should be done soon. I think the cook is basically just making cheeseburgers and fries." I told him.

Yami P.O.V

That's a pretty simple meal yet I really didn't want much to eat at the moment. I glanced back at my wrists. I just wanted to get back to my original habits….cutting, but I was pretty sure Kiba was sitting here listening so I was trying to time when to cut and for how long.

At that moment, Mokuba came into the hallway and saw us. " Oh! Hi guys. When's Supper?" he asked. " In about 5 minutes. We can all go down and have it together if you want." Kiba offered.

I shrugged. " Why not? It doesn't bother me any." We headed down to where they usually had Supper and waited for the remaining time until the cook brought out our food.

" Thank you" I said. Tomorrow would be my first day of school. Yugi told me to enjoy it and try to make new friends. I told him that Anzu and Honda would make sure I wouldn't.

" I'll drive you to school tomorrow. Ok, Yami." Kiba told me. " Ok" I said.

Kiba P.O.V

He looked depressed. I hope that he fares well in school. The only time I have seen Yami in the school was when he gave one of Yugi's school bullies or a really mean teacher a shadow game but that wasn't really going to school that was fighting with horrible people in the school.

" You can tell me if anyone bothers you. You know that, right?" I said. I was also certain that Anzu and Honda were going to be horrible to him and that he would only have Yugi to help him now.

" Thank you, Seto" he said. That was the first time he called me by my name. We finished eating and got up. I hope that Yami does ok tomorrow.

Yami P.O.V

I sliced a few more cuts into my arm, looking at the scars and then sighed and cleaned it up. I still had to watch out for Seto and clean up everything and hide all this.

I stashed my knife in my suitcase and flushed all the tisshues down the toilet and then cleaned and bandaged my cuts. Hopefully, Kiba wouldn't ask about me cutting. I don't need these kind of awkward questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yami P.O.V

" Class this is Yami Mutto. I hope that you give him the respect that he deserves here" the teacher said. I looked around the class. I hated having attention focused on me. Always did and this didn't help at all. I was happy that Yugi was trying at least not to focus on me entirely.

He was looking through a book but glanced up at me so that the teacher wouldn't be mad and smiled at me. Anzu frowned at me, her way of greeting me here I guess and Honda flipped me off. Other than that…I was just nothing.

Malik waved at me and smiled and Ryou and Bakura smiled at me. Lately Bakura has been nice to me and we have been becoming friends. I sat in the back row with Ryou, Bakura, and Seto….the group that didn't seem to mind me much.

We got started on our homework and I talked quietly to them. " How is staying with rich boy?" Bakura asked. " Most likely better than dealing with Anzu and Honda over there. Do you really want to litsen to what they say after what happened to Jonouchi?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed. " They don't give a shit!" Bakura said. I sighed, knowing that they were most likely blaming me. Seto glanced at Anzu and Honda.

We finished up our homework and the bell rang. " Those bakas have no idea how horrible shadow games are. When a god card is in a shadow game it's bad. Idiots need to just shut up." Bakura said. I looked at Bakura. He usually just frowned at Anzu and Honda and told them to go away before he sent them to the shadow realm. This was the first time he voiced anything.

We went off to lunch and Yugi joined us. " I heard Bakura. He seems angry with Anzu and Honda." Yugi said. " Just let him be. He'll let it off." Ryou said. " I agree. Monsters that strong can hurt people." Yugi said. " And it wasn't your fault Yami. It was the monsters."

No one had told me that either. When school was over, we picked up Mokuba and went back to the mansion. I went to my room to cut again. At least to make a few cuts and that was it.

One…..two…..three. There. I stared at the crimson red scars before cleaning up and putting everything away again. Then I got out homework and started on it.

As I was half-done, a knock came at the door. " Come in" I said. " Thought that we would eat out. Are you ok with it?" Seto asked. " Sure" I said.

Seto P.O.V

He got up and put his text books away. As he left I got a small smell of blood. It wasn't that strong but it was there. " Yami, are you injured at all?" I asked.

" No. Why?" he asked. " I smell blood" I told him. I knew the smell. It was easy. Thanks to my stepfathers abuse blood was an easy thing to tell and small things like that were easy.

" So you're not hurt at all?" I asked. He avoided my eyes. " Seto…" he started. I gently took him in my arms. I hated seeing the ones I love…Yami and Mokuba…..hurt. " Let me look. Please, Yami. I won't laugh or say anything." I said.

He shrugged off his jacket and I saw a series of cuts running up and down his arms. I also knowticed that Yami seemed like a good doctor and seemed to be taking care of them.

" Thank you. These need tended to." I told him, indicating three of the cut. Like promised, I said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yami P.O.V

Ever since Seto found out I was a cutter he wanted to check at least once a day. After a week of this, Yugi questioned me at school about it.

/ He is looking for scars on my wrists/ I said. Yugi knew that I cut but didn't know when or anything else. / So that is what he is doing? When did he find out?/ Yugi asked.

/ A week ago./ I answered. School was boring that day although when you barely have friends it wasn't a shock.

As I was getting ready to head home my locker was slammed shut and I looked at Honda. " Yes" I said, not wanting to cause anything.

" You know, you're nothing but trouble and a disaster, Yami. With those powers you most likely tear everyone in pieces and don't even belong here. Don't know why you bother with trying." he said frowning.

Then he shoved me into an abandoned class room. " Of course you could always be a fuck toy for someone though." he chuckled and ripped my pants off. Before I knew it, he was slamming in and out of me as I screamed in pain and cried out for help.

I was left alone isolated in the deserted class room until I heard " Shit!" I felt someone pick me up and sobbed weakly in their arms.

Normal P.O.V

Seto sighed on his 6th cup of coffee. Yami was in the hospital from his rape and most likely even more broken down now. Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Solomon showed up.

Seto's private dr came out. " Apparently someone by the name of Honda raped him." the dr said. " Yami is too upset to press charges. What do we do, sir? I think it's best that we press charges against someone that has devastated patients so severely." the dr said.

Seto P.O.V

This was the dr that took care of me when my step dad abused me. I could always call Seth and have him deliver punishment to these guys for harming his baby cousin(seth is dark kiba).

Seth doesn't love Yami like I do but he was the only family Yami had and if he saw the state of him...Anzu and Honda would be sent to the shadow realm. " Sure. Sue them but I want to call Yami's cousin and tell him the damage that this baka did to him. He deserves to know." I said.

That was the other thing. Leaving Seth in the dark would be like me not knowing if Mokuba was hurting like this and I hated the idea of not saying anything. So it was best to say what happened.

I sighed and called Seth through our mind-link. / Seth, are you there? You need to answer me. It's important./ I said.

I heard a sigh and him say some curse word in Eyptian. / It's not like you to be up my ass, Seto. What is it?/ Just like him to be a smart-ass at a time like this. / Your cousin watched Jonouchi die in a shadow game and has been going to school lately but things suck for him. For instance, he got raped by Honda. And lately Honda and Anzu are ass holes to him./ I said.

/ Figured. Most humans are not nice to us spirits. You, Jonouchi, Ryou, and Solomon were some of the few I met that were. Don't worry. I will get there and see him. Don't know what I can do about the bakas though./ Seth said.

At least Yami would have family here. " You talked to Seth and told him, didn't you?" Mokuba said.

" It's fair that he knows that his only family is hurting, isn't it?" I said. My brother nodded. We both saw Seth as our brother but blood-wise Yami was his cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Seth entered Domino from the air port. He had been talking about some issues in Eygpt when Seto told him what had happened and came right away. The only people who knew about him coming were the Kiba brothers, Yugi, and his grampa.

Seth sighed and headed into the deeper part of town that he knew. He knew most of Domino thanks to Yugi and Jonouchi. No one wanted to get close to him and Yami ever really.

Yugi had always been eager to make friends so he ended up ok with Seth and Jonouchi had seen who was a bad influence and who wasn't before so it didn't matter to him.

Seth spotted Yugi waiting for him. " Thought that I would come pick you up." Yugi said. They stopped at Burger World for a quick lunch and then went to the mansion to see Yami and the 2 Kiba brothers.

Seth walked in and saw his lighter half and Mokuba waiting for him. " It's been awhile Seth. How are you?" Seto said. " Been in Eygpt looking up information on that tablet that was in the museum. Not too important to what you called me down here for." Seth said.

Seto P.O.V

Yami came into the room and looked surprised to see his older cousin. " Seth, what are you doing here?" he asked. " Visiting you and making sure you are ok. Heard that some people were giving you a hard time." Seth said.

Yami glanced at me but said nothing. Seth was looking Yami over and I knew he was trying to read his cousin's mind.

Yami was quite. / You didn't say anything about him being a cutter, Seto/ Seth said. / How badly did these bakas hurt him?/

I sighed. / Quite badly but I have told him already that trying to fight a god card in a shadow game is suicide. Why don't you say something about it since you were there when they were made./ I said. / Wait! Jonouchi died from a shadow gamer using a god card! He was brave going after the guy and trying to save everyone but...no human would've stood a chance in that battle./ Seth said.

I sighed. / I know/ I answered. I went to help the cook with Supper.

Yami P.O.V

I was sitting down in my room when Seth joined me. Seth was always the one that could make me smile and laugh and found the games I did like. " Jonouchi must've been brave going up against Marik like that in that shadow game, Yami." he said.

I clung on to Seth tightly wanting some support. I felt him rub my back gently. " He was lucky to have you and Yugi. It didn't hurt as much. So you shouldn't beat yourself over it. Humans cant handle the shadow realm. Remember how Yugi took it." he asked.

I nodded. " The stupid god card hurt him." I sobbed. My cousin nodded. " And he saved you guys from it still. Those bakas that ditched you have no idea how lucky they are at times." Seth said. I smiled feeling a bit better.

" Doesn't matter honestly. I'll get to see their behavior tomorrow at school. I enrolled at your school." Seth said. I chuckled. Anzur and Honda would be pissed off with another dark half there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seto P.O.V

" Class, this is Seth Kiba. Please make him feel welcome here." the teacher said. Seth flashed Anzur and Honda a peace sign just to be a smart ass and a butt head and went and sat down by me and Yami. Anzu and Honda were scowling as he went and sat down.

I heard Bakura laughing at his behavior. Solomon had become a teacher for Science. Apparently he needed another job besides working as a game store keeper and he decided to work at the school.

" Is this a joke, Kiba?" Honda asked during break. " Yami ends up in our school so now Seth is here too?!"

" Acually because you did a dumb ass thing to Yami, Seth is in Domino, Honda. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself. He came here because you raped him so it only has to due with your actions. He decided to go to school to keep an eye on you two when I said how bad things were." I said.

Silence. We had taken our seats for Science class. " Do you honestly think I give a crap?" Honda said. Anzu was silent. She used to be friends with everyone and I knew she was thinking hard and didn't want any enemies. The girl had a brain but she could also be easily pushed.

When Seth came in, Anzu spoke. " Hi Seth" she said. He looked surprised. / She used to be perky and always friendly with everyone but it's easy to push her so it's hard to tell with her./ I told him.

" Hi Anzu" he answered. She seemed pretty soft-hearted then. Solomon came in with a few books but not much else.

" Hi class. I'm a new teacher. Please take your seats. Please just call me ." he said. I rolled my eyes. No way am I calling him that.

Seth merely watched. Yami and Seth most likely knew Solomon back when they were in ancient Eygpt so they most likely hated the idea of calling him by a teacher name too.

Just then " Hey Ji-san, you forgot your book!" Yugi said. Yami and Seth chuckled. Yup no one that really knew him would call him teacher or sensei.

Yami P.O.V

I had stopped by the game shop to talk to Yugi before going to the Kiba mansion. It would be a few minutes before Anzu and Honda showed up. Yugi handed me our dule monsters deck. " To dule Kiba if you get bored over there and to have fun sometime, Yami." he said.

The door opened and Anzu came in but she smiled at me. " Oh I didn't know you were here Yami. What's going on with you lately?" she asked. I was nurvous around her lately but Anzu wasn't as bad as Honda. She barely hurt me and usually just said mean things and was verbally abusive.

" Just getting things from the shop." I said. " You seemed to have changed a lot, Anzu. Yami do you want to try and go to the arcade with her?" Yugi asked. Anzu was giving me a gentle pleading look...one she gave when she was trying to get to know me after dulist kingdom and she barely knew me.

I sighed. " I guess I can go for a bit." I said. The arcade will be fine and Anzu was never the one to hurt me.

Normal P.O.V

She really wanted to fix things again. After Kiba said those things, she was starting to realize how wrong she was about a million things. Anzu sighed and had come to the game shop early to see him.

" Ok. Let's go at 5 tomorrow then." she said. Yami nodded his head and left. Anzu watched silently. Yugi knew why. He had known her since elementary school.

" I wish Honda was like you, Anzu" Yugi said. " Had an open heart and could see his mistakes."

" No one can be perfect" she answered. " So where are you taking him. " Burger World and the arcade. Thought it would be nice if he got out." she answered. Yugi smiled at his girlfriend(yeah;anzu is his girlfriend). " Tell me how it goes for him." he said.

" Fine but you need to tell me when he tells Kiba that he likes him" Anzu said. They both knew that Yami loved Kiba but had decided it was Yami's secret and to keep it that way.


End file.
